<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldiecocks by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680343">Goldiecocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy'>mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lot's of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young man called Draco, and as he was wandering through the woods he happened upon a beautiful cottage. He was rather tired and hungry, so he found himself approaching the cottage, hoping that he might find something to satisfy him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldiecocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts">magpie_fngrl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Magpiefngrl's post about wanting to write a Goldielock's inspired fic where Draco comes upon some bears in the woods, and Harry is the only one who fits properly. So you know... blame her for this existing lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young man called Draco, and as he was wandering through the woods he happened upon a beautiful cottage. He was rather tired and hungry, so he found himself approaching the cottage, hoping that he might find something to satisfy him. Knocking on the door, Draco was surprised to find a handsome broad chested man answering the door. He was tall, with a great ginger beard, and a hairy looking chest visible just beneath his tank top. The man smiled down at Draco, lasciviously. “Oh,” Draco said. “I wasn’t aware anyone was home. I was just walking through the woods, and I got a bit tired and hungry, when I saw your cottage.” </p>
<p>The man smiled at him, “Come on in,” he said, moving aside to allow Draco to enter. Draco blushed, walking past him, feeling somewhat self conscious. The man was far larger than him in every conceivable way, and he rather looked as though he could easily toss Draco over his shoulder and have his way with him. Not that Draco supposed he would mind such a thing, only that, it was an oddly scary thought considering the man’s considerable muscle mass. “I’m Charlie,” the man said. </p>
<p>Draco smiled, “Pleased to meet you. I’m Draco.” </p>
<p>“What a pretty name, for such a pretty boy,” Charlie said, eyeing him. “Please, join me at the dinner table won’t you?” Charlie asked. Draco swallowed, in his mind he could just imagine the sort of meal Charlie had in mind, and it included Draco bent over the table, all splayed out, with the redheaded man’s tongue shoved deep in his arse. Followed by, stuffing. Draco swallowed, trying not to stare at the considerable bulge in his trousers.</p>
<p>Still, it would be rude not to accept a meal and he <em>was</em> rather hungry. So Draco took a seat at the table, trying not to think too hard on anything that might happen after. </p>
<p>“Do you live alone?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“No,” Charlie said, as he moved about the kitchen to make some food for Draco. “I live with two friends of mine. Ollie and Harry.” </p>
<p>“It must get awful lonely out here in the woods,” Draco said, looking around the cottage. It was cozy enough on the inside, nothing particularly interesting on the walls, save for some sports looking posters. </p>
<p>“I admit it’s not often a creature as delectable as yourself walks through our woods,” Charlie said, placing a sandwich on the table in front of Draco, along with a glass of water. Draco smiled, gratefully. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said. Charlie merely stood in the small kitchen, leaning against the counter, his arms folded across his chest, watching Draco eat. “Where you headed?” he asked after a moment. </p>
<p>“Nowhere special,” Draco replied around a bite of sandwich. He had sort of been wandering since he had left his parents home on the other side of the forest. Unsure where he wanted to go, or even could go. Charlie gave a hum at that, and let Draco eat his sandwich in silence. “Are your roommates going to be back soon?” Draco asked when he had mostly finished the entire thing.  </p>
<p>“Nope,” Charlie said with a smirk. “We have all the time in the world.” </p>
<p>At this, Draco blushed, “Oh, well then, what did you have in mind?” </p>
<p>Charlie grinned, crossing the space between them, pushing the plate and glass onto the floor, and lifting Draco up out of his chair and onto the table. Draco gasped at the sheer display of power. Charlie leaned down, pressing his lips to Draco’s, as he pushed him back against the table. Draco gasped into his mouth, arching up into him. Charlie was a rather fantastic kisser, Draco had to give him that. Charlie grinned, tearing off his trousers and pants in one swift go. Draco groaned. “Get on your stomach baby boy,” he purred. “Daddy want’s a taste.” Draco flipped onto his stomach quickly, just as he had imagined. Charlie buried his face in his arse, delving his tongue in as deep as it could go. Draco moaned, gripping the edge of the table, his entrance shuddering around Charlie’s tongue as he rimmed him quite expertly. “Fuck baby, so delicious,” Charlie growled against his entrance giving his arse a spank. Draco moaned, riding his tongue. It was ecstasy and Draco was in heaven, he was certain of it. </p>
<p>All too quickly however, the warm tongue vanished from his hole and was replaced instead by several large fingers sliding into him. Draco gasped, arching his back in spite of himself. “Gotta make sure you’re prepped beautiful,” he purred. </p>
<p>Draco nodded, though something told him, nothing could quite prepare him for the other man’s cock. Just the thought of it made his head swim, and excitement course through his veins despite his better instincts. Charlie’s fingers curled inside of him, hitting his prostate, dragging a long low moan from Draco’s lips, almost involuntarily. He could hear Charlie grin at that. “That’s the spot baby,” he said. </p>
<p>Draco whimpered and whined as Charlie stretched him open, wider and wider, once again, too quickly for Draco’s liking, the fingers disappeared from his hole. He pouted, rather annoyed at feeling so bereft, when he heard trousers fall, and felt a thick head at his entrance. Draco grimaced, it was far too thick and he was not nearly prepared enough, still he was too far gone to care now. He wanted to be fucked, no <em>needed</em> to be fucked. </p>
<p>Charlie moved slowly, easing the head in, then the first inch or so. Draco huffed, squeezing his eyes shut tight, he had never taken a cock so large before. It was far too much, and he knew he should say something, “God your tight baby,” Charlie said.</p>
<p>Draco let out a little whimper, and the man above him stopped moving. “Shit, are you okay?” he asked. Draco tried to nod as though he could breathe through it, but he couldn’t. “Bollocks, I was worried about this,” Charlie sighed, carefully removing his cock from Draco’s already battered hole. “Sorry,” he said. “I always try to prepare but honestly sometimes there’s just no preparation in the world that’s enough,” he admitted. </p>
<p>Draco frowned, “I’m sorry,” he said. </p>
<p>“No no, it’s quite alright,” Charlie said helping him up and off the table. He leaned down to kiss Draco’s forehead then. “You look tired, you’re welcome to take a nap if you’d like.” </p>
<p>Draco smiled up at Charlie then. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said with a yawn. Charlie merely laughed, pointing Draco in the direction of the bedrooms. Draco nodded, sleepily making his way across from the living room and down a small hallway towards a series of three bedrooms. The middlemost door was directly in front of him, and Draco was too tired to try and figure out if he was in the correct room or not. Letting out another yawn, he opened the door and crawled into the bed. It was fairly comfortable, not the most comfortable perhaps, but it would do. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he fell asleep almost immediately. </p>
<p>“Well, well, well what have we here then?” he heard a heavily accented voice say. It felt like it had only been seconds since he had fallen asleep. Stretching, Draco peaked his eyes open to find a rather handsome man standing at the foot of the bed. He was shorter than Charlie, though not by much, and he looked less muscular too. Draco blushed. </p>
<p>“S-sorry,” he said. </p>
<p>“Not at all,” the man replied, smiling down at him. “It’s not every day I come into my bedroom to find a gorgeous, largely naked, blond sleeping in my bed. I could rather get used to this.” </p>
<p>Draco worried his lower lip. The man was handsome enough, he too had a beard, and looked to be rather hairy beneath his shirt as well, and Draco hadn’t come. He supposed he could give him a try. He wiggled his finger, beckoning the man over to him. The man in question grinned, walking over to the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“God your beautiful,” the Irishman said. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Draco replied, pulling the man’s cock out of his trousers, and taking it into his mouth. It was considerable, he realized, only upon taking it out. Less considerable than Charlie’s, at least in thickness, but still considerable. Draco could barely get his mouth around it, though he was trying his best. The man above him groaned as Draco swirled his tongue around the head. Whatever he was doing it was apparently satisfactory. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so good at that,” the man said, beginning to fuck his mouth. Draco groaned, gagging, and drooling around the large cock in his mouth. It was almost too much, but he took it, doing his best to take as much of it as he could. The man groaned more, fucking his face with reckless abandon now. Draco groaned, trying to breathe through his nose, though it was taking a considerable beating from being thrust so hard against the other man’s hips. Without warning, the man above him let out a long moan, and Draco felt his mouth fill with a warm liquid from his cock. Draco shuddered, trying to swallow every drop of come, though the taste was rather foul. He nearly choked trying to get it all down, but he managed it just the same, pulling off the cock, and all but sprinting out of the room and into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. </p>
<p>Draco sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. <em>It’s time you get your golden arse out of here,</em> he thought. <em>Before the last roommate comes home</em>. First Charlie, now this dude, Draco could only imagine what could be next. Rinsing his mouth one last time for good measure, Draco stepped out of the bathroom, running straight into a hard body in front of him. Draco groaned, nearly knocked to the ground, when he looked up, and nearly gasped. There standing before him, was arguably the most gorgeous of the three men. He was tall, taller than Draco anyway, and just muscled enough to steady him, with bronze skin and emerald green eyes, hidden behind rather hideous circular glasses. He also had a beard like the other three, and messy jet black hair that Draco desperately wanted to run his fingers through. He was younger than the other two men,  likely closer to Draco’s own age. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” the man said. </p>
<p>Draco merely smiled, shaking his head. “It was my fault.” </p>
<p>“I’m Harry,” he said. </p>
<p>“D-Draco,” he replied. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware either of my roommates had a guest.” </p>
<p>Draco blushed, “I was just passing through,” he said. “Charlie was nice enough to fix me a sandwich, and then I fell asleep in…” he pointed to the middle door.</p>
<p>“Oliver?” Harry answered. </p>
<p>“Right, his room,” Draco said. “And now here you are. I’ve met everyone,” he laughed. </p>
<p>Harry smiled. </p>
<p>“I can’t imagine Charlie letting a creature as gorgeous as you slip through his fingers,” Harry said. </p>
<p>Draco merely blushed, playing with his hair. “Are you flirting with me?” he asked. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, “Is that okay?” he asked. </p>
<p>Draco nodded, “It is,” he replied. </p>
<p>“And what if I wanted to kiss you?” he asked. </p>
<p>Draco groaned, he desperately wanted Harry to kiss him, but considering his mouth still tasted of rancid come, he thought it perhaps not the best move. “Just woke up from a nap breath,” Draco said. “I don’t suppose you’d have a toothbrush I could borrow?” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, “Sure, I can get you one. If you promise to stay for a little while, let me get to know you better.” </p>
<p>Draco merely sighed, “I suppose,” he said in a faux put upon voice. Harry smiled, and made his way into the bathroom grabbing an extra toothbrush for Draco. He returned a few moments later, holding a toothbrush and handed it to him. Draco took it gratefully, and snuck back into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and his tongue as quickly and thoroughly as he could. The taste lingered despite his better efforts, he only hoped that Harry wouldn’t notice it. It would be rather awkward to explain that his two roommates had already taken their turns with Draco and that Harry was getting their cast offs. Rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, Draco brushed his teeth once more just to be safe, before he made his way out of the bathroom to find Harry still standing there, a grin on his face. </p>
<p>“Quite a thorough brusher aren’t you?” he asked. </p>
<p>Draco smiled, “What can I say I like a clean mouth.” </p>
<p>Harry merely chuckled, “Care to join me in my room?” he asked. </p>
<p>Draco considered this for half a moment, then, worried that either Charlie or Oliver might come looking for him, decided to follow Harry into his room. No sooner had he entered Harry’s bedroom, before Harry shoved him up against the door, and pressed their lips together. Draco moaned at that. “God you’re so beautiful,” Harry growled, trailing kisses down his jaw and towards his neck. Draco whimpered. </p>
<p>“Oh Harry,” he said. </p>
<p>“What would you like me to do to you baby?” Harry asked. Draco could think of a few things right off the top of his head, but he wasn’t sure how to respond. While part of his mind was trying to tell him not to say it, before he could stop himself the words had tumbled out. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” he moaned. </p>
<p>Harry grinned against his flesh, “You’re so fucking hot,” he growled, turning Draco around pressing his face into the wall, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck and down his spine. Draco shuddered, Harry moved quickly, down his spine, trailing his tongue along the crease of his arse, before spreading his cheeks, and slid his tongue inside. Draco moaned. Where Charlie was rough and fast, Harry was slow and methodical. Teasing his rim with his tongue, sucking at his hole, tracing around his arse, and nibbling on the round globes. Draco clawed at the wall, his legs trembling as Harry brought him closer and closer to climax. “Fuck your arse is so delicious I could eat it all day,” Harry growled against his flesh. </p>
<p>Draco whimpered, writhing, arching his back in an effort to get Harry to go further, despite his earlier experiences, Draco was eager to have Harry bend him over the nearest hard surface and fuck his brains out. He was so delirious with desire that he didn’t even realize that Harry had gotten to his feet and was carrying him gently over to the bed, and placed him upon it. Harry stared at his body reverently, as if he were staring at a sacred object. </p>
<p>“You are so beautiful,” Harry said, kissing Draco’s lips softly. “So perfect, I just want to know what it would feel like to be buried deep inside that arse.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded eagerly, all but begging for Harry to fuck him,<em> please. Fill me up, </em>he thought, be didn’t say. Or at least, he didn’t think he said. For all he knew he might have said it. For Harry smiled at him, taking down his own trousers and pants, to reveal the perfect cock. It was just thick enough, and just long enough that Draco knew it would fit him perfectly, filling him to the brim in the most delicious way imaginable. He moaned at the sight of it. </p>
<p>Harry merely chuckled, “Alright baby, alright,” he said, grabbing lube from the bedside drawer and pouring it into his hand. He eased it into Draco’s hole, slowly working him open. It was all Draco could do not to scream, and beg Harry to just fuck him already. He was so desperate for it. So needy. </p>
<p>“Please,” he begged. </p>
<p>Harry smiled, and nodded, lining his cock up with Draco’s entrance. In one swift movement, Harry slid all the way into Draco, hitting his prostate and Draco moaned, he could see stars dancing behind his eyes and he was certain he had found nirvana. For no possible bliss could be better than the one he was currently experiencing with Harry’s cock inside him. That was until Harry moved. Pulling out ever so slowly, then slamming back in, hitting his prostate once more with impeccable accuracy. Draco moaned again. Harry grinned, leaning over him to cover his mouth with his hand. This only served to arouse Draco further, as Harry fucked him, harder and faster, keeping him quiet all the while. Draco moaned behind Harry’s hand. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm building, and building. The product of two failed attempts finally cascading into the most spectacular orgasm he had ever experienced in his life. For a brief moment, Draco thought he might faint as he came, only he didn’t. </p>
<p>Harry wasn’t done however, and he kept fucking him through his orgasm, hitting his prostate again and again. Draco moaned, certain he might come a second time if Harry kept this up. Harry grinned, and it was clear that was exactly what he intended to do. Draco groaned, he had finally found his perfect bear, the perfect size to satisfy him, and make him come again and again. </p>
<p>After it was over, Harry made sure he had water, and a snack if he needed it, and cuddled him tight on the bed. Draco sighed happily, it was absolutely a perfect fit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>